Team Rocket's Birthday Recruit
by RoseMarie Fanfics
Summary: Rose is sucked into the Pokemon episode Holy Matrimony when she breaks the fourth wall. After joining Team Rocket, can she defeat Jessibelle and escape with James? Considering the major crush she has on him, it won't be hard. R and R! Uploaded on my Rose's birthday. Enjoy!


Rose lay down on her bed. Her birthday had been great, but she hadn't liked that it had been on her first day of school. She had been going into a new school, so it was exciting, but STILL. Her birthday marked the end of summer.

She pulled out her iPod and tried to write something, but she didn't know what. So she decided to draw.

She pulled out her notebook and started to draw James, of Team Rocket. She was finishing drawing his right boot when something burst through her door.

"*Growlithe*!" The noise was a strange one indeed, but Rose would recognize it anywhere. It was a Growlithe.

It leaped onto her bed and growled in her face. It looked like it could swallow her in one bite if it wanted to, but Rose didn't care. She was too busy freaking out about the fact that there was a Pokemon in her room. "It's a Growlithe!" she squealed, trying to pet its orange fur. "I'm gonna call you Growlie!"

Suddenly, a second person barged through the door. It was a young woman. Her hair was red and bounced in curls around her delicate face. Her eyes were blue, but not like the ocean. Not like a precious sapphire. Okay, fine, maybe they were that COLOR, but they held the cold of ice. And not a cute little Mickey Mouse ice cube from a mold, either.

She slowed down, panting. "Have you seen my James? We're to be married in a little while! His friends won't stop gettin' in the way, so I have to look for him myself," she explained. Suddenly, something in Rose's mind clicked. She was so excited that there was a Growlithe in her room that she had forgotten about who that girl was. It was none other than Jessibelle.

"Of course I haven't seen him," she replied, swallowing the urge to ask for an autograph. "I'm just the author."

Suddenly, she froze. She realized what she had done. Apparently, Gorwlithe did too. He howled and huddled against Rose. She felt something tug at her, then saw a huge television appear in front of her. "Destination: Pokemon anime. Season one. Episode forty-eight. Holy Matrimony!"

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?!" she screamed as she was sucked into the giant television and being taken to the Pokemon anime. What an interesting birthday this was going to be...

* * *

Rose found herself standing in front of a sign. It had a picture of James with his- Growlithe! She reached down frantically to see if he was there. But he wasn't. She then decided to take a look at her surroundings.

She turned her head the slightest bit to the right to find herself staring directly into Meowth's eyes. "!" she shrieked, and nearly fell over. She caught herself at the last second and turned to look at everyone. Jessie and Meowth were staring at the sign. James, however, was looking at his feet and frowning deeply.

Meowth saw her staring and retorted, "Didn't ya mother tell ya it's rude to stare?"

Rose blushed. "I deeply apologize. It's just that I was teleported here from Earth and this is all really whacked up for my standards," she answered. James let a small chuckle escape his lips before he resumed his staring contest with his shoes.

"Earth, hm?" Jessie spoke up. She looked to Rose, who had no Pokemon. "You don't have any Pokemon. I could give you a Psyduck that I caught the other day," she offered.

"Thank you." Jessie handed the PokeBall to Rose and shook her hand.

"And yeah," she answered. "It's also my birthday. I've always been a fan of you guys. You're so awesome!"

Jessie paused to think for a moment. "Well, how would you like to join us on your birthday?"

Rose's breath caught in her throat. "Join Team Rocket?" Jessie nodded. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"Here's your uniform." Jessie handed Rose a uniform that basically looked like James's. After she changed, they resumed staring at the sign.

"It looks just like James," Rose said, looking from the picture to James.

James coughed nervously. "I don't see the resemblance," he said defiantly. He stood right next to the sign.

"You're kidding, right? It looks just like you!" Meowth said. He looked from James to the sign repeatedly. "The same person!"

Suddenly, Jessie grabbed Rose's shoulder. "Was that a limo?" At Rose's excited nod, she ran ahead. "C'mon, guys! Wherever that limo's heading must be filled to the brim with riches!" James and Meowth both grabbed several branches off of a tree. They then stuck them above their head and crawled to catch up with Jessie. Rose quickly followed suit and crawled after them.

* * *

"My paws are killing me!" The whole time, Meowth wouldn't stop complaining. He had started to about two minutes after they set off.

"We made it!" Rose squealed quietly. They were looking at a huge mansion. An old butler stood before it, talking with... Ash, Brock and Misty!

Jessie growled. "What are those twerps doing here?!" she said angrily. She clenched her fists and made to jump out at them, but Rose pulled her back.

"Think about it," Rose said evenly. "If the twerps are here, then we can try to steal their Pikachu!" Jessie thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Guys, I don't know if we'll have time to do that." James pointed to the twerps, who were following the butler inside. Rose grabbed his hand.

"Then let's sneak up above and eavesdrop." She pulled him up and set off to the house, with Jessie and Meowth on their heels.

"This whole thing is yours?!" Rose whispered to James. He nodded. "Then all you need to do is marry this fiancé and you'll own this whole thing!"

James suddenly whispered, "NO! I'm not marrying her! I never will!"

"Okay," Rose replied. "You don't have to."

"Yes he does!" Jessie hissed. "You're going in there or else!"

From that, the whole thing turned into a fistfight. Jessie and James were wrestling, Rose was trying to pull them apart and Meowth was being his lazy self in the corner.

Finally, they just ended up falling off. Jessie and James continued fighting, while Rose sighed and sat on the ground, defeated. Ash, Brock and Misty sat on the front porch, watching the scene with fascination.

"Never!" James yelled. "I refuse! I told myself I would never return here, but you imbeciles dragged me here!"

Suddenly, everyone on Team Rocket except for Rose ran in a random direction, with Meowth dragging James. They all returned a second later. James was in a tuxedo, and Jessie and Meowth were wearing black suits. Rose also noticed that James was gagged.

Jessie grabbed hold of James's arms and Meowth took hold of his legs. Clearing her throat, she walked James into the house. Rose, Ash, Brock and Misty followed.

* * *

Rose facepalmed as she witnessed the scene before her. 'Do they take that butler as an idiot?'

"And I want cash—I mean I'm so glad I came, Mommy, Daddy. I'll marry my fiancé, just like you wanted!" Jessie said in her 'man voice.'

'That's pathetic,' Rose thought while shaking her head in embarrassment. 'And I thought Jessie was COOL?'

" Hey guys what's up?!" said Marie as she strolled up to the castle in her Team Rocket uniform.

" Now what are you doing here? This is private property. Now shoo!" said Jessabelle motioning with her arms.

" I have all right to be here! I am certified!" said Marie as she quick- flashed a fake badge in front of Jessabelle's face. " Now I need to speak to Rose, so, step aside!" she said pushing past her to drag Rose away from the scene and pull her into the nearest bushes.

" Marie! You're here! Things are really getting messed up! This was just a trick for poor James to come here to marry some girl he doesn't love!" Rose said running out of breath.

" Calm down! I have a plan. You can be Jessabelle!" Marie said excitedly.

" Excuse me?" Rose asked adrenaline rushing through her veins. To not have to act to be in love with James would be easy. But playing the part of a demanding jerk will.

" It'll be fine! I'll find the real Jessabelle, and make sure she doesn't get in the way-" Marie had an evil smirk in her face.

" NO KILLING!" screamed Rose.

" Pshh... Fine! Whatever... no killing. You just have to play the part and get the heck out of there!" said Marie.

" Okay, let's do it!" whispered Rose as the two stepped outside of the bushes and walked with the rest of the group, plus the " invisible" Jessie and Meowth, into the mansion to be led into a dark room.

" This is the safe!" exclaimed the real Jessabelle as she opened the door and let everyone step inside. Marie and Rose went last. As Rose went inside, Marie imitated Jessabelle's voice perfectly.

" Alright Vileplume! Come on out! Now use Stun Spore!" said Marie through a mask in which could not be affected by the attack. The Vileplume did as it was told and used the attack, making Jessabelle fall to the floor in sleepiness. " Rose! It's safe!" Marie called from outside the door. She then popped out and put on the costume, and got ready. Marie walked into the room like nothing happened.

" Okay! James, it's time that you learned how to be a real man!" Rose said in Jessabelle's voice holding a whip.

" Oh no!" said James. But Marie approached him and told him the plan he calmed down immediately. " I accept! I accept to be your husband!" he shouted across the pretty much empty room.

" Oh James! I knew you would come to your senses!" Rose said skipping over to him. " Now give your fiancé a kiss sweetie!" she replied leaning in.

Their lips met and James' parents were in awe. Ash, Misty, and Brock were looking with disgusted faces. " Now let's get the heck out of here!" Rose said motioning to all of the team.

" TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted as they ran out of the mansion and to their Meowth balloon.

" That was really nice! James, you have to let know more about your past!" said Rose still in her Jessabelle costume.

" You know this is all a dream right?" said Meowth looking out the balloon.

" What do you-" Rose was cut off by the sound of a beeping alarm.

* * *

" Time to go to school..." Rose said aloud. She put on her clothes and left. She didn't notice the Growlithe sleeping on the floor as she walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Half was by me and half was by Marie. You can tell when we switch. I hope you enjoyed the change! By the way, it's actually my birthday today. And it was the first day of school. Darn... We hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rose :D**


End file.
